


The Journey Back Home

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Bottom Neville Longbottom, Community: charlieficathon, M/M, Top Charlie Weasley, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Amnesia - by digthewriter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/14875.html).

When Neville had woken up in the hospital, he hadn’t known how he’d got there and he only vaguely recognised the tired and worried man sitting at his bedside as one of Ron’s brothers. He was sure it was the one he’d seen around the dragon reserve, so that would make it Charlie. Neville wasn’t sure how long he’d been at the reserve, he guessed it had been about a month. It soon became apparent that Neville was missing some important facts in his own recent history—the most noticeable being that he was in a relationship. With a man. With Charlie. It was certainly a surprise to Neville, who’d never really spent much time thinking about relationships. Back in school he hadn’t supposed anyone, of either gender, would ever show any interest in him so why torture himself?

Three months later, after much patient dating on Charlie’s part, they had made it to the bedroom of Neville’s flat. At least, he’d been told it was his flat. He was still having trouble adjusting to the fact that he wasn’t in Romania, he’d so looked forward to his placement.

Charlie’s muscled body felt so good on top of him and Neville parted his lips easily to let Charlie’s wicked tongue in to dance alongside his own. He moaned when Charlie ground down against him, but when Charlie’s hands paused on his flies, Neville pushed lightly against Charlie’s chest. Charlie pulled away and looked down at him expectantly.

“Have we ever, I mean—How far have we…?”

“All the way,” Charlie answered with a small smile, but his eyes were tinged with sadness. They often were when Neville asked questions.

“And what way do we, I mean, who’s usually on top?”

Charlie’s smile is a little more heartfelt. “We switch.”

“How many times have we—” Charlie brought his fingers to Neville’s lips and shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. As weird as it is, I know this is the first time for you. We don’t have to do anything that doesn’t feel right.” Charlie leant down and kissed him again.

“I, I think—” Neville whispered against Charlie’s lips, “I think it does feel right.”

Charlie let out a small relieved sigh and gave a broad smile. “Any time it doesn’t, you have to tell me. I won’t mind, I promise.” Neville nods and Charlie starts to undress them.

Neville was in awe of how well Charlie knew his body. He touched Neville in just the right way, in all the right places—some places Neville wouldn’t even have expected to have an effect on him. When Charlie pushed into him, it felt intimate and perfect. Neville felt like he’d finally found something he didn’t remember ever having, never mind losing. 

When Charlie wrapped his calloused hand around Neville’s cock and dragged his orgasm from him, everything came flooding back. Emotions hit him at ninety miles an hour. Charlie was cradling him, confused apologies and soothing reassurances falling desperately from his lips while Neville bawled his eyes out, unable to stop. He just clung tightly to Charlie—to his _husband of ten years_ , and wept.

“I forgot fourteen years!” Neville finally blubbed out, “You, us, our wedding, our house—oh Merlin, our babies! Are they okay?!”

Charlie choked out a loud laugh. Neville was still clinging tightly to him but he could tell he too was crying. “Every plant and pet is fine, I promise.” He cupped Neville’s face in his strong hands, resting their foreheads together. “Merlin, I’ve missed you. Welcome home.”

Neville _was_ home. Back in Charlie’s arms.

_Fin_


End file.
